futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Myung Burmaball
A newer Socialist Myanmar liberated from Fascist Union of Myanmarball. History Myanmar was under decades and long periods of Nazi governments who brainwashed the Burmese people to hate Muslims and Hindus calling them Terrorists but actually the Nazi Governments are terrorists themselves. The Burmese Buddhist Extremists, Backed by the Burmese Government, went to kill the Rohingya and Rakhine minorities in the Rakhine state, as well as Chinese, Thai and Indians in the borders, leading to the creation of Islamic and Hindu Terrorism. DTO tried to liberate the Burmese People through Socialist Democracy, in a project called "Beijing-New York-Kuala Lumpur-Osaka-Nyapyitaw Pact, it's goal is to liberate the Burmese People suffering from the fascist tyranny, and eliminate Ethno-Nationalist Groups in Myanmar. the opponents of Myanmar, Specifically China, Thailand, India and Malaysia, had forced an international order to aid the people there and sanction the government. The Government were also condemned by Americans, Europeans, Arabs and Africans because the government funds Pro-Burmese Terror Groups, as the Government hopes to conquer all of Asia and Oceania. The Rise of Myung After that, A man by the Name of Myung, hoped to free the Burmese people from the government, rallied supporters from Regions of Myanmar, In an attempt to overthrow the government. they were armed and supported by Many states, and the Myung Guerilla uses powerful strategies to fight the Burmese Government. Myung was a loyal Buddhist but he respects all religion, and hoped for peace and secularism, he also uses some factions of Agkyawism. After a bloody war, Myanmar was split in half with the Northern part under Myung Control. But then, Myung refused to give up, in a co-operation with Thai and Malaysian forces, as well as some Volunteer groups from India, China and the Rohingya Minorities, Fascist Union of Myanmarball fell and Myanmar Re-united under a Social Democratic Government. the people supported Myung, and Myung, unlike the former Khaing Burmaball, is not Authoritarian and Anti-American. Myung then built great and friendly relations with their former enemies, like America, Europe, Russia, Japan, China, Korea, India, Middle Eastern Countries, Thailand, Vietnam and Malaysia. Myung stayed on power until his death. Ashin Wirathu, the so called legend by the Burmese who committed crimes against humanity was considered as a terrorist by Myung, Some of his statues were destroyed, Others would be moulded into a statue of a pig, his pictures were burnt and vandalized, that's how much Myung hated Ashin Wirathu. Myung also defeated the Ottomans when they hoped to take Burma under their control, and supported the Turkish Rebels to overthrow the Ottomans. Myung also have been friendly and less agressive to the East like all the others, But opposing Capitalism in the globe, considering Capitalism as "A monster that is created by Animals that wanted to destroy the globe" Ideology * Burmese Nationalism * Myungismball * Secularism * People's Democracy * Nonsectarianism * Left-Wing Populism * Left Wing Nationalism * Buddhist Socialism * Communism * Marxism Leninism * Gandhian Socialism * Anti-Nazi * Anti-Ottomanism * Anti-Capitalism * Anti-Racism